Ayames fight
by godessgirl05
Summary: Ayame has finally gotten over Koga excepting the fact that he does not love her when she pulls her life together koga shows up again with some startling news ok its a KA story he is mean in the beginnig be it does get better
1. Chapter 1

AYAMES POV.

It was late afternoon as I sat in my dark cave dreading the moment when he arrived ..._Him_ I used to love him,I used to love the moments that we were together,then again I was young and had only been around him for a short time every month.

''God I cant believe I have to spend my whole celebration with him...I cant even believe I used to like him!''. The celebration was for him some big anouncement that he was dieing to share with us WE WERENT EVEN HIS CLAN for gods sake! what the hell would he wanna share with us!.I was pulled out my thoughts by my best friend Reina walking into my cave.

''Hey Aya how are you?'' she asked politly...Wait she was only polite when she has something to tell me that she nows I really dont wanna hear,oh god how I hate that.

''What is it Reina dont do that''.

''Koga is here and your Grandfather wishes you to come out and greet him..Im sorry I mean I know how hard it must be for you''. I groaned inwardly at the news but I knew I must suck up my pride and atleast say hello.

''Its alright Reina thankyou for informing me of thier arrival'' with that I stood and straightened my features and walked out with my head held high.

''Ah Ayame there you are...Come say hello to lord Koga'' said my Grandfather gestering for me to come over and join them.

''Hello Grandfather,Hakkaku,Ginta'' I say politly then turning to him the one that has caused me so much pain and suffering and spit out his name like venem ''Koga''.

LATER AT THE CELEBRATION

KOGAS POV.

later on that evening night had fallen and Ayames whole clan and my two companions were dancing and and singing while the children of the clan laughed and played. 'Well its now or never' I thought as I stood up and cleared my throat to get everyones attention.The whole clan stopped what they were doing and looked at me knowing that I was ready to share my ''Wonderful news''.

''Hello everyone im terribly sorry to pull you away from your fun and games but as you all know I came here to tell you all of some wonderful news that I have brought with me so well...I have come to a decision...'' pausing shortly for effect and taking a look around at the eager face waiting for me to continue.

''I have decide that im to take Ayame as my mate and make our clans one!''.

Cheers were heard from all over ,people come from all around to congradulate me and shake my hand.I smiled and thanked them as I look for Ayame in the sea of people,when I spotted her perfectly heart shaped face twisted in pure anger and her once pale complection matching her firey red hair that now hung loose one her face for the celebration . I grinned evily and winked at her as she stormed away from the celebration. 'God I hope this works.'

AYAMES POV

Stomping into my cave I threw down my goblet that I had ran away with when koga had made his anouncement

I cant believe him just announcing it out like its the greatest thing in the world,did not even say anything to me about it how dare he just assume I wanna marry him...ok so maybe I did chase him around trying to hold him to his promise but how long ago was that!" I ranted angery while throwing various items around the now pitch black room.

"About four months ago Aya"came the husky voice of some one I really did not want to hear from at the momment.

REGULAR POV

''Get the hell out of my cave Koga how the hell could you just say that without even asking me!'' Ayame screetched while picking up her previously thrown object and hurling them at his head.

''I can not even believe you!''.

Dodging them Koga replied ''Aya please let me explain!''.

''No and my name is AYAME!''.With that she a glass vase had hit him on the head shattering causing his head to bleed.

"Ahh Ayame stop being so stuborn will you!''he said while holding his head.''now sit down and listen!''

''Fine'' said Ayame sitting down with her arms crossed over her chest.

''you have got one minute to explain why you are just showing up out of the blue to ruin my life...starting...now go''

''Ayame comeon please its a really long story I need more then that''he pleaded getting alittle annoyed at the childish behavior she was showing.

''So please give me the short version Koga because im really getting sick and tired of you".

"Ok fine the short version right?...well I love you Ayame''


	2. Ch2

AYAME'S POV.

''...how dare you Koga you fucking liar!''.

Getting angerier and angerier by the second,mind you him saying he loved my finally pushing me over the edge. I slammed him into the cave wall .

''Ayame im being completely honest with you while I was in battle with Naraku nearly losing my life made me realise who I truly want to be with...and that is you Ayame I truly do love you''.

''Koga is it that or is it that you finally opened your ears and listened to kagome calling Inuyasha nonstop durring battle and not you...face it Koga Kagome loved Inuyasha not you so you decided to make poor little Ayame your rebound chick!'' I screamed accusingly while pointing at him.

NORMAL POV.

For awhile Koga stood there unmoving then vilently he slammed Ayame into the cave wall just like she had done minutes before but digging his nails into the skin of her arm and gritting out though clinched teeth.

''Face it Ayame I have already asked your grandfather and I have announced it to the whole clan we are to be mated tomorrow on the night of the lunar rainbow wether you are willing or not am I understood!'' .

''Not being able to saying anything else because of the pain she was in she replyed.

''Koga please you are hurting my arm please let go''.

''Not until I know that I am understood...am I!''.

''Y-yes Koga yes I- understand you please let go you are really hurting my arm please'' she begged unable to stand the pain of his iron grip any longer. Koga satisfied with her answer finally released her now limp bruising arm.When he let go of her she fell to the ground holding her arms.

''Koga get out of my cave before I call the gaurds on you now go!''without any arguments he left still fuming from accusation.As soon as he left Ayame bursed into tears finally letting it sink in that she wasaccusually to be mated to Koga prince of the wolf demon tribe.

FASTFORWARD TO THE CEREMONY

AYAME'S POV

"I DO'' Koga and I said in unison and as I kissed him I thought to myself if this was four months ago I would be jumping for joy but after his violent display towards me the previous night istead of feeling joy all i felt was ...dead.

The cheers of my happy clan brought me out of my thoughts and as soon as I had thanked everyone for coming i ran to my room just wishing i could crawl into a little ball and die.

kOGA'S POV

''Thankyou all very much for helping Ayame and I celebrate this joyous occasion please continue to enjoy yourselves now please excuse me...carry on'' I said while walking away to Ayames ,and now his,cave.

''Ayame I must say I am very dissapointed in you surely you have more manners then what you have desplayed'' .

Ayame turns to me and says,''well excuse me dear lord Koga if im not so polite when the rest of my life has just been distroyed'' ''gee im sorry I didnt kno marrying me would distroy you'' ''well now you know...and just so you are clear on othere things I am not givivng myself to you not tonight ...OR EVER!''

''dear mate you have yet to understand ...we are mated you are the female I am the male what the male ays goes and this male says that you ar mated to me so you will give me an hier willing or not I will have an hier'' ''i dont even know what i saw in you in the first place koga ...i hate you ...you may be able to take my body but you can never have me!'' she said stomping out of the cave and back out to the celebration


	3. Chapter 3

( A/N:Hey sorry I took so long to review but hey stuff happens I had a lot of work to do at pri- I mean this wonderful place they call school _cough -prison-cough. _also I am open to suggestions you have for this story ,and I would really like to have atleast eight more revies before i go into the next chapter!)

A SPECIAL THANKS TO: Nevaeh Azalea,and Wolfcries

AYAME'S POV.

**_ALONE._** Thats where I found myself completely alone, even at my own celebration ceremony,sure I didint want it...sure I'll probably be in a sour mood FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE but damn they are just going on like im not even here!.

''Ayame dear child what are you doing sitting here all by yourself,your married now you sHould be tending to your husband!'' scolded my Grandfather while resting his tired old bones beside me in the grass.

'_Gee thanks gramps and here I thought you were coming over to see how I was doing in this TERRIBLE SITUATION!'_.out loud I said.

''Im sorry grandfather but I was just looking out at the view for awhile''while picking at my beautiful pure white silk mating dress that had once belonged to my mother and staring out at the fading light of the sun .

''Well stop daydreaming and go to him!''.

''Yes grandfather I will go right now''.I bow in respect of my elder and grandfather and walk towards Koga.

'God I cant even sit down without being bother to take care of the bast- I mean my dear sweet husband'.

''Oh lord kill me now!'' I said in a low harsh whisper.

_NORMAL POV._

The celebration was at a close Ayame and Koga were just saying goodnight and thank you to their last guess when Reina walks up to them in her special accasion blue kimono.

'' Hello Lord Koga,Lady Ayame it was a wonderful celebration''.She says while bowing in respect for her new leaders.

''Thankyou'' they both say in unison.

''Um Lord Koga may I borrow your lady for a quick second please?''.

''Ofcourse just dont be too long with her you hear?''.

''Yes my lord I will be quick'' with a quick bow she drags Ayame to another part of the land out of earshot of Koga.

''Oh Ayame im so sorry I know how horrible you must feel''.Ayame gets pulled into a great big bear hug.

''Its alright Reina its not you who forced me to do it'' says a now broken ruler.

''Oh ayame I wish their was some way I could get you out of tonight I feel absolutely terrible your my best friend im so sorry!'' she says almost in tears.

''Dont worry about it Reina ...i've decided that I will not give myself to him not tonight or ever!'' Reina stares.

''Is it possible to deny your husband?...ayame what if he...?''.She stops unable to go on any longer.

''Forces me?...he wont if the elders in this clan see even a single bruise on me then Koga will be in for it'' Ayame finishes for her now crying best friend.

''Aya I dont-'' Reina was cut off by Koga approching and saying,

''Reina if you excuse us it is getting late and the lunar rainbow is fast approching'' says Koga with a disgustingly evil smirk.with one last look at reina's sorrowful face i was wisked away to **OUR** sleeping quarters.

_IN THE CAVE_ (WARNING EXTREME VIOLENCE HERE YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!)

Once in the cave Koga threw Ayame on the bed and closed the curtains.

''Now time to get me an hier'' sneered Koga while walking toward her.

''N-no Koga thier will be no hier I have decided that in this marriage if there is no love there will be no love making what so ever.I refuse to bring a child into this world in these sercumstances''.After what seemed like hours but in reality was only five minutes he says,

''Cute Ayame that speech was real cute now get undressed''.

''No Koga im serious I will not make love to you I hate you and I will not bare a child that will grow up knowing that his or her parents do not love eachother!'' says Ayame while getting up off the bed only to be pushed right back down.

''Ayame you are my mate you have no right to deny your husband,you have absolutly no right at all to decide what goes on in this marriage now we can do this the easy way or the hard way ,either you get udressed and enjoy it or I will undress you and do it any it is your choice''. He says in an extremely calm and annoying voice.

''Well my choice is to not have sex with you and I dare you to force me my Grandfather will have you killed before you lay a hand on me!''hissed Ayame while crossing her arms with a triumphant smirk.

''Dear sweet Ayame you really dont know the rules of royal mating do you?''That wiped the smirk right off of her face,

''What do you mean you stupid asswhole''This time Ayame was accually backhanded to the ground and was now being chocked.

''Fist of all you never ever '' .He tightened his grip ''call me and asshole and second when two royals mate the family of the female has no say in how the mate punishes the other so if a mate is denied sex he has the right to force her if he wants an hier and second you are required to produce and hier love or not!''. By now Ayame could not breathe and she was starting to turn colors and despately trying to pry off his hands from her bruised neck.

''Now are you gonna be a good mate and shutup and stop talking about all this nonsense''.Ayame had no choice but to nodd her head and with that he let go of her.

''Good girl now just shutup and enjoy''.His naked body was now ontop of hers on the floor while his clawed hands worked his way over her body wripping her close apart as they go.Ayame tryed desperatly to not let the tears that prickled in the back of her eyes fall.Meanwhile Koga was kissing and sucking at her left breast while his right hand roughly fondled the other.Ayame was trying to prevent herself from crying by biting her lip so hard that she drew blood.Koga had moved his hand from her breast to her most sacred area,her womenhood.He sqeezed and pinched at it and Ayame moved to stop him but he pinned her hands above her head with one hand and continued his abuse. Roughly he spead her legs apart with his free hand and shuved his hard member into her thrusting in and out of her with such force she screamed in pain.With each thrust he went deeper and deeper into her ,forcing her to spead her legs wider then humanly possible.She could feel the blood trickling freely down her thighs.Finally after he had reached his climax he got off of her,she was crying so hard she could barly breathe but it wasnt loud crying it was low pained sobs,sob that Koga had yet to notice.before she could attemp to get up she was being turned over onto her stomach and once again her legs where being spread and she was forced onto her hands and knees as he took her from the back thrusting even harder then before ,by now Koga was panting and grunting like a mad man.Poor ayame was grabing onto the fur carpet beneath her cutting though it and also cut through her skin.she screamed and begged for he to stop,but alas he was lost in exticy.

''K-koga p-please stop it hurts please ahhhhhhhhhhhh!'' Hearing his mate speak out of turn angered him and he marked her painfully, viciously sinking his teeth into her tearing her skin and drawing blood .This silenced Ayame at once.For the second time that night he came with out her,she was not only crying and bleeding from her palms neck and womenhood she was also now bleeding from her ass because of the rough way her took her.Smelling all the blood the evil spirit in Koga seemed to leave and he pulled out of her and lept off of her as if he had been burned.He stared at her crying bleeding figure in horror as she calapsed on the floor sobbing histaricly holding her neck with one hand and hugging her naked form in the other.

(END OF VIOLENCE SCENE)

''Ayame I-im so sorry I...dont know what came over me please forgive im so sorry''.He stepped closer to her.With every step foward he took she scooted farther away still crying afraid that if she spoke again he would punish her again.When she had backed herself into a corned he stopped a few inches infront of her and reached out ,Ayame put her hands up to cover her face and he reached alittle bit futher to her but instead of striking her he grabbed his clothes and threw them on and raced out of the room.

(A/N;wow that was really hard to wright I almost cryed writing it please read and review in kinda at a loss at what to write next well until next time a guess)


	4. Chapter 4

(hey guys im soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about not updating but as you kno its the end of the year and i've been busy with studying for exams and things like that but anyway thanks to all of my reviewers for well reviewing.so anyway enough about me ON WITH THE STORY! oh and i havent put this in any of my other chapters but if you didnt kno i dont own anything in this story exept for Ayames friend Reina!)

_AYAMES POV._

Pain immence pain was all I felt as I lye on the cold ground of my,excuse me,our now pitch black cave.My back was wet and sticky from my blood that had been so brutally spilt on the floor.I think to myself,What happened to my life?What have I done to deserve such ill treatment?...Oh I was not born with raven hair chocolate brown eyes and my name is not Kagome Higurashi thats what I have done. I hear footsteps coming to the cave. Lord please dont let it be Koga.

''Ayame?''calls out a low worried voice.

''Lady Ayame are you in there,I-Its me Reina .'' I open my eyes mouth but nothing comes out, my weak and almost limp bruised covered arm reaches up to signal her in.Reina's face goes from worry to relief to pure horror when she discovers my bruised and bloody state.

''Oh god!'' is all that I caught before I slipped into darkness.

_KOGA'S POV. (A FEW MINUTES BEFORE REINA AND KOGA GO TO AYAME)_

'God it is nearly impossibleto find her...WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!' Im walking from cave to cave trying to find a girl that I dont even know I think her name is...um Rene,

Rei,um Reina! thats it Reina.

''Ginta go find out what cave Reina is in and send her here immediatly!''

''Yes sir'' he said as he sped off and was gone.A few minutes later Ginta and Reina came running up to me.

''My Lord you requested a meeting with me,Ginta said it was urgent?''

''Yes its Ayame I need your help you will have to come back to my cave with me .''

''Alright...but My Lord what happened?''

''Things have just gotten alittle out of hand thats all.'' She gave me a confused and unsure look but said nothing more and followed.When we get close to the cave I hear her call out Ayames name .

''Lady Ayame are you in there its me Reina.'' When Ayame raises her hand to signal her in Reina's face goes through a serious of emotions.

''Oh god'' She said and when Ayame passed out Reina rushed over to her side picking her up and cradling her her friends broken form close to her .

''What the hell happened here!''She screames at me with tears streaming down her cheeks as she rocked back and forth clutching her bestfriend closer to her body.

''Things just got out of hand.'' I said repeating my earlier statement unable to look anywhere but my feet.

''Alittle out of hand?...alittle out of hand! Koga you could have killed her I mean look at her she could be dead right now!'' 'Alright I understand that that is her best friend but if she talks to me like that again I might not be so nice'. I thought to myself.

''KOGA WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING ALL THIS JUST FOR SEX!'' she screams now in my face.

''Alright _**THAT** _is enough I understand you are worried or whatever but dont you **_DARE_** ever talk to me like that **_EVER_** again! or you will end up just like her do you understand me?'' I threatened now able to look her square in the eye.

''Yes,Lord Koga'' She says glaring at me,venom still loud and clear in her voice.

''Good now I just brought you here to fix her up so get to it.''

_NORMAL POV._

When Ayame woke up the morning light was just starting to to apear.She was also no longer lying on the floor.Her cuts had been cleaned and bandaged and she was covered in a furry blanket.

''Ah!'' said Ayame as tryed to turn but ended up hurting her buised arm.

"Oh you are awake.Are you alright?" Ayame turned once more to her other side to face her friend.

"Ow!...Reina it hurts''she says in a low croaky almost childish whine.

"I know I know Im sorry I was just finishing up some herbs to help with the pain.'' comforts Reina going into motherly mode,even if she was only a year older then Ayame, she abandoned the herbs she was currently crushing to stroke her hair with one hand and and rub her injured arm gently with the other.

''Where is Koga,when you came earlier he was here.''

''Oh he walked out ...would you like me to get him for you?''

''**NO**!...I mean no thankyou I'd really rather not see him right now. could **you** stay with me awhile though?if you are not busy that is.''

''Ofcourse I will stay with you dont worry about it.I'll just go finish crushing up the herbs for you to rid the pain ok?''

''Alright thankyou so much I really appreciate it''.

"Its no problem'' Afew minutes of cofortible silents passed ,but it was soon interruped by Koga strolling in and sitting down without a word as if nothing happened.

''Reina he said with his eyes closed completely ignoring Ayame.

''yes'' she said looking at him with such hate even I flinched.

''Are you done with her yet? you have been here all night'' he growled out giving her a warning glare.

''No im not she needs some herbs for the pain seeins as how she can barely turn without being hurt.'' she says going back to crushing the herbs calmly.

''Well if that is all you can leave now I will finish doing that''.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N:hey guys I have just been going through alot. I was in surgery but im fine now so im gonna give you a chapter!)

**NORMAL POV.**

Reina slowly got up off the cave floor to face Kouga.

''Do you honestly think,**Lord Kouga,**that after what happened im going to leave my bestfriend with a maniac like you!"She hissed emphasizing Lord Kouga in a harsh tone.Kouga stood up and in a flash had his nails digging into the soft flesh of her neck.Reina choked back a pained cry.

''Ok wait ,Kouga, please she will leave.Let her go!'' Exclaimed Ayame from the bed.

''N-no, I wont leave!'' Protests Reina.

''Yes you will...Reina please just go I will be alright.Kouga please?'' Kouga reluctently let her go with a hard shove toward the door and a feirce glare for the tone she had taken with him.

''Leave my cave and dont come back until you learn to respect me'' He said icily.Giving a short nod and a sorrowful look in Ayames direction she left the cave.Becoming shyer now that her bestfriend was gone Ayame chose to play with the sheets beneath her fingers,her head bowed and a frown in place.

''How are you feeling Ayame?''asked Kouga all traces of anger gone and replace with cautious worry as if she was about to jump up and bite his head off for what had occured the night before.

Ayame startled by the question answered in a low suprized tone ''F-fine''.

''Look Ayame about last night I have no idea what come over me,im so so sorry.forgive me?'' Dropping to his knees at her side and taking her hand in his Kouga continued,

''You have my word as your protecter and husband I will never do anything to hurt you ever again'' Kouga seemed genuinely sorry so Ayame smiled warmly at him and excepted his apology.

''Its alright Kouga...im sorry too I was being uncoopertive.I am your mate I should not have acted that way." Kouga smiled at her and wrapped his arms around her.

''Ow!'' Says Ayame moving away slightly so she could rub her injuries.

''Oh im sorry.Did I hurt you?'' Asks a worried Kouga.

''No im fine its just Reina hasnt given me anything for the pain yet'' She reasures looking at him in the eyes.

''Well...would you allow me to help you?'' Kouga half asks half suggests.Ayame silently thinks over it and diciding she would trust him and make this marriage go smoothly she agrees.

''...Alright.thankyou ,Kouga,for offering.'' She says as brightly as possible,concidering her situation.

''Its my fault for hurting you,Ayame,I should be thanking you for forgiving me so quickly.Thankyou.'' Replys Kouga,looking down in shame for what he has done.

''Kouga, dont be upset I forgave you because I am your wife and we should try to make this marriage work out.'' Ayame reached for him to come into her arm and he did just that.Slowly and carfully he wrapped his arms around her and sat with her in the bed.

''I dont want to try to make this marriage work I want it to just work.'' He says softly kissing her hair.

''I know Kouga me too but its gonna take time...its all so new to me'' She whispers resting her head on his shoulder.

''Why would you say that? You already forgave me so why would you need time?What kind of time? Time apart!''Kouga questions releasing her from his arms and standing up,his voice rising after every question.

''No thats not what I meant.I was trying to say that its gonna take time for us to trust eachother again.Time that we should spent together building trust!'' Ayame explains desperatly trying to make him understand.

''Oh so now you dont trust me!'' He screams in her face.

''No!'' Crys Ayame in fusteration.

''I apologized,Ayame,and you forgave me!''

''I know I forgave you but im scared,Kouga!'' She finally screams.

''You just cant expect me to forgive you and it all be over im scared. How do I know that you are not gonna just do it again. huh!''

''Look I gave you my word isnt that enough!''

''Actions speak louder then words.Show me dont just tell me you are not going to do it again.''She says quietly looking down with her arms folded.There was a moment of complete silence in which Ayame thought that Kouga would strike her for yelling at him and not just excepting his words.

''Alright,im sorry.'' He says after awhile and suprizing her once again with the soft tone he was using.

''You are right actions do speak louder then words. I will prove to you that I will never hurt you again'' He says walking up to her and kissing her forehead.

''Thankyou for understanding.''Ayame went on her tiptoes and kissed his nose with a cute grin on her face and timidly asked,

''Will you still help me with the herbs?...please.''

''Ofcourse I will help you.Sit down and relax,ok?'' With that Kouga went over to the herbs that he had forced Reina to abandon and began crushing the herbs.Ayame settled herself on the bed carefully and leaned back on her elbows,carefully so she does not hurt herself, to watch Kouga as he worked.Kouga paced back and forth crushing herbs as he did so,unware of the attention he was getting.Ayame tilted her head to the side waiting patiently for him to finish his task.Finally when he was done he turned to her and said,

''I did not know I had an audience,im sorry I took so long.'' Walking over to her he knealed at her feet and looked up at her.

''Its alright Kouga,I did not want to interupt you seemed so into what you were doing.'' She stated with a giggle.

''You know what Ayame?'' He asked looking up at her seriously.

''What Kouga.'' She asked back couriously.

''I think we are gonna make it.'' He stated.

''Me too''. She agree with a smile then they both shared their first unforced kiss.

(A/N: so what do you think so far? Review for me and tell me what you think! And incase you are wondering there is still more to come.)


End file.
